


Cigarettes Before, During, and After Sex (gavin has a problem or two)

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Angst and Porn, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Hatred, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: Gavin hates *cigarettes but he can't seem to get enough of them*Connor





	Cigarettes Before, During, and After Sex (gavin has a problem or two)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp

Gavin took a long drag off of his cigarette, lounging back on his couch. The cushions were absolutely disgusting after so many questionable uses, and he felt his skin crawl every time he sat down, but he didn't exactly care. All he cared about was the sweet burn of nicotine in his lungs, the smoke clouding around his face, dissipating into the air, thanks to the fan and open window. Smoking wasn't permitted in the building, but Gavin always had an issue with authority. He really had an issue with a lot of things, the one he was thinking about right then was Connor. 

Fuck Connor, but  _ fuck  _ Connor. 

He was so hot, a doe eyed machine with a personality seemingly made to perfectly oppose Gavin's. He hated it, but he wanted so much more. He wasn't horribly too dissimilar to Gavin's relationship with nicotine. He hated himself for wanting it, and he hated himself so much more for thinking about it the way he did. 

Gavin found himself fantasizing about that cute little piece of mechanical ass, in ways he would never admit. How badly he wanted to fucking claim that perfect little piece of machinery. His hand wrapped around his cock, already hard after a long day of frustration of both the sexual and normal variety. He let his head rest on the back of the couch, legs splayed out wildly. He could practically imagine Connor sitting on his lap, riding his dick, moaning like the slut Gavin knew he could be if corrupted just right. 

The fucker was deviant, right? Gavin didn't know but he didn't much care. He didn't want Connor to feel good. He wanted to get off with a glorified ~~cute~~ fleshlight, that was it. He jerked up into his fist, tightening his grip as he continued pumping himself. He hated Cyberlife so much, he hated them for destroying the job market, but mostly for bringing his wet dreams to fruition. Really, how could he hate Cyberlife, though? They provided Gavin years of jerk off material, really. He didn't even get that much mileage from the time he fucked Anderson (long story, one that both swore to never tell a soul). 

Gavin felt dangerously close, stomach feeling hot and tight, feeling ready to finally unfurl and give him the release he needed. Need was an absolute understatement, Gavin didn't know how to describe how intense the feeling was. His pants were uncomfortably tight all day, leaving him with a desperate desire to just get off. His cock gave a twitch in his hand as he sped up, that tight feeling in his stomach becoming so much more intense, leaving him feeling like he was ready to fucking burst if he were left like that any longer. 

It didn't take much to tip him over the edge. Gavin imagined Connor bent over a table, crying out his name, begging for mercy as he just filled that cute little ass. Gavin imagined Connor having a hot moan, something straight out of a porno, because why wouldn't he? Gavin couldn't think of any reasons why he shouldn't. 

Gavin was cumming, hard. He let out a breathless grunt, red flush spreading across his face. He shuddered as the orgasm ripped through his body, every last bit of self respect disappearing. He let it fall onto his abdomen, not bothering to clean it anytime soon. 

_ I am so fucked. _

Gavin needed another cigarette.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is shorter than Gavin's dick but I still wanted to write it for whatever reason
> 
> I don't even ship these two but like whatever


End file.
